Marked
by EchoGalen
Summary: Doccubus. Bo has to mark Lauren as her own to stop the advances of other fae, and to protect the human, of course.


"Back. Off." Bo was saying furiously to the overly invasive vampire who crowded around Lauren. Bo had left for no more than a few minutes to get Lauren a glass of scotch, when the male vampire approached Lauren.

For some strange reason, Bo had decided to bring her girlfriend out to a neutral fae bar- that _wasn't_ the Dal- where no one knew the couple. And it had just so happened, on that night, the fae were throwing a party to commemorate the success over the inauguration of a new Ash and Morrigan two cities, and many miles, over.

Lauren still read as human to the fae, but she had made sure to cover her pendant with her shirt before going fifty feat of the place. It may look like the Dal inside and out, but it did not have a barkeep that cared significantly of what went on under his roof. So when the vampire came up, practically putting his face in hers, she was shocked. Thankfully before names were introduced, Bo was there, forcing the vampire off of the human back into the crowd of swimming fae.

Bo looked at Lauren, putting a hand gently on her back as she put the glass down and asked, "Are you okay?"

"That's the third one tonight, Bo. Can we please leave now?"

"No, we can't. Dyson said he'd meet us here. He's got some big news we need to hear."

"And we can't hear it at the Dal? Bo, these fae aren't going to stop advancing on me, and you're not going to be there forever."

Bo's eyes flared with that remark. To her, it was almost like an insult. Like she couldn't protect Lauren, like she couldn't show that this human was hers. Shaking her head she said, "Once Dyson gets here, I promise we'll leave." Bo smiled at Lauren, who slowly nodded as she picked up her scotch.

Until almost an hour later, an yet another advance on Lauren, there was no Dyson and no important news.

Lauren rolled her head at Bo who was staring at her phone. Sighing she put her phone back into her boots and looked over at Lauren. She smiled sweetly and Lauren rolled her eyes and almost yelped as she felt a sweaty hand on her arm.

A man, who looked no older than Lauren, smiled gently down at her and asked her her name. Before Lauren could reply, like she would, Bo was in front of them blocking the man from Lauren's body.

"She's not interested, pal."

The man immediately disembarked.

Lauren put her head in her hands as she sighed. "Bo, please, I'm begging you, please let's leave."

The blonde was caught off guard as Bo grabbed her wrist roughly and let her to a small room in the back. The bar was almost identical to the Dal, indeed, as Bo found it quickly and surely. Closing the door behind them, she turned and glared at Lauren.

"Take off your clothes." She breathed, looking the human up and down.

"Say what, now?"

"You want them to stop advancing. I've been holding myself back all night because, Lauren, this place is _dripping _with sex. And I'm hungry." She added the last part as she licked her lips. Lauren knew what Bo meant to do. She had heard of a succubus marking her property, her lovers, to protect them from all advancing fae. It was better than the mark of the Ash, it would mean someone would have to go head to head against Bo themselves if they messed with Lauren. She liked the idea greatly, no one would be stupid enough to challenge Bo.

But here? In a backroom that anyone could come in at any moment?

Bo seemed to read Lauren's mind and took the chair that was sat across the beer kegs, pushing the back of it up into the door handle, making it so it couldn't be opened from either side. Lauren smiled at this and was all too willing to become marked.

She heard, and this might have had to do with her sudden urge, that being marked was one of the best sexual experience one could have with a succubus.

Lauren tried to quickly disrobe but Bo couldn't wait. Pushing Lauren against the kegs she practically ripped open the woman's top, pushed her breast together, and kissed the tops of them as she swirled her tongue. Trailing her hands down Lauren's tight physique, Bo clawed the warm skin leaving wonderful nail patterns in her skin without hurting her or causing harm. Bo bent down to kiss and lick Lauren's stomach and she loved the feel of the human's hands in her hair. Pushing herself back up, she pushed her body into Lauren's, making her press harder into the kegs, and let her hands trail across her stomach as she bit into Lauren's neck. Sucking, making sure to leave a mark- her mark- there she traveled up to kiss Lauren's jawline then mouth. Her lips tasted good and Bo was almost devoured in them as she moved and clawed Lauren's sides and stomach.

The blonde moaned and Bo quickly undid her pants as she went back to Lauren's neck. Placing her left hand on the keg to keep her balance, Bo's right hand dug down into the panties and deep into Lauren's sex. Lauren moaned loudly and her hands were on Bo's shoulder and back. Bo smiled as she pushed herself further into Lauren, she was so close she could place her forearm on the kegs behind them, and moved rhythmic inside of her girlfriend. It didn't take long with Bo sucking and licking Lauren's neck, exuding slight chi to to the mark to make it glow with the succubus' essence, making Lauren closer and closer to the edge.

This was the final step, Bo reminded herself as she moved from Lauren's neck to her mouth again. As Lauren came hard against her, Bo made sure to keep her and Lauren's mouth locked as Bo fed chi into her, giving her her life force. Lauren's moans increased and then dissipated as Bo pulled away slowly. Her eyes glaring blue.

Lauren smiled, it really had been what it was cracked up to be, and watched as Bo pulled away after nipping at her ear.

"You're mine now." Bo said, a faint smile on her lips.

As Lauren redid herself slowly, sudden movements were really not welcomed lest she went into small convulsions again, and she looked at Bo.

"I'm yours now."

The women smiled to each other as they made themselves presentable. Just as Bo moved the chair away from the door and back next to the kegs, it swung open with a gust of wind, and Dyson's massive body appeared in the doorway. The women were startled for an instance and then looked at each other, smiling.

"What's going on back here? Bo, I've been waiting for thirty minutes."

The two women glanced at each other again and, again, smiled.

"Just some... fun." Bo said, leaving the room with Dyson's eyes trailing after her. Looking back towards Lauren he looked at her questioningly.

"Just... fun." She said, shaking her head a little as she had nothing else to tell him. She could tell he saw how she smelled of Bo, how the essence Bo had breathed into her had made her have a sort of glow, but he let her pass with no argument. The human was marked now, and no one dared touch her.

All in the name of fun.


End file.
